<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Things We Treasured by TacosBlaseball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718291">The Things We Treasured</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacosBlaseball/pseuds/TacosBlaseball'>TacosBlaseball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blaseball (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But only a little, Cinematic Parallels, Gen, Retroactive Writing, Season 3, Unlimited Tacos (Blaseball Team), also this is about Wyatt not NaN, its like the spice to the spicy milk, that is an awful analogy, they share a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacosBlaseball/pseuds/TacosBlaseball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyatt Mason finds someone to talk to.<br/>(prequel to The Things We Sacrifice)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Things We Treasured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uwunium here again! I have finally written a full fic about Wyatt instead of just drawing them a million times!!</p>
<p>My favorite thing about writing NaN, and by extension writing Wyatt, is writing them as parallels- as mirror images of each other. I always love to have NaN quote the mic, for example. However, I took it to a whole different level with this fic, which is a rewrite of The Things We Sacrifice, but instead from Wyatt Mason and Natha Kath. This takes place after day 9 of season 3, before………… uh…. Before /season 3/ happened.</p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoy it! My main AO3 account is uwunium, where I’ve uploaded two other Blaseball fics that aren’t related to the tacos (since the great feedback swaps of season 9, that is.) Give ‘em a read! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey,” A kind, young voice sounded out. “I got you some coffee.” The person behind the voice showed themselves, walking out of a corner of Al Pastor stadium. They were a timid kid with messy red hair and light brown eyes that looked off to the side. In their hands were two cups of cold brew coffee.</p>
<p>“They messed the order up and accidentally gave me two cold brew vanilla coffees,” As the voice, Wyatt Mason, came closer, it became clear that they were talking to the strange toaster in their practice area. This “player” could hardly be called that- Taiga Quitter had simply placed a toaster on the mound one day and declared her as the newest member of the Los Angeles Tacos. There wasn’t much to the toaster, aside from the strange wiring and mechanics that strengthened the toaster’s popping feature into a viable pitching device, which Lee Davenport had added in hopes of having another decent pitcher on the team. However, Natha Kath, the name the team gave to the toaster, was as subpar as the rest of the team. </p>
<p>	“Hmmm… Can you even drink coffee?” The young Wyatt took a seat beside the toaster and set down the coffee next to her. Even though Natha seemed to be a normal, mundane toaster, Wyatt always treated her like a member of the team, being convinced that there was something more to this player. </p>
<p>	“I don’t really know about machines and stuff.” Wyatt leaned forward slightly, “I couldn’t really wrap my head around all that.” They grabbed their own coffee and stirred it a bit with the straw.</p>
<p>	“I wish I could learn more about it, but…” They trailed off a bit, “Y’know.” Ever since Wyatt and the others were duped into becoming blaseball players, they struggled to come to terms with what exactly it meant for them. It was a difficult change- they ceased to be human at all, instead becoming the unaging, untiring, seemingly unstoppable beings known as blaseball players. They were forever bound to the game, for all eternity- a concept far too vast and long and undescribable to fully comprehend. </p>
<p>	“Well, I guess even if this DIDN’T happen… My mom probably wouldn’t have let me take too much time away from kickball anyway.” They tried to reassure themselves. They looked up at the sunset, the bright light of day slowly fading away into the horizon. The sun’s rays reflected off of the ocean’s waves, creating the appearance of a vast sea of fire with the power to consume anything in its path. “There’s a lot I’m missing, huh…?” Wyatt whispered, looking down, “I can’t even play kickball anymore ‘cause I gotta be here for blaseball.” Wyatt took a sip of their coffee.</p>
<p>	“Everything was supposed to be all easy…” They said, setting their cup down again, “I had everything made, I was gonna be a big kickball star and make my family proud…” Wyatt looked down in defeat. They were still wearing their Los Angeles Tacos jersey, unlucky player number 27 hadn’t bothered to change out of it. Their last game was a striking defeat- the Mints had swept them, their final game being five to nothing. They didn’t expect much going into the game, but being defeated to that extent hurt everyone’s morale. Wyatt had a particularly hard round- perhaps their mind was wandering, or they didn’t get enough sleep- but regardless of the reason, they couldn’t shake the feeling of something going wrong. Their worries caused them to be the last out in four of the nine innings.<br/>	“But now that I’m in blaseball…” Wyatt looked down again, “I’m just a nobody. I’m not even good at the game. What is my mom gonna think?” They leaned down on their hand.</p>
<p>	“I-If… If something happens to me…” They looked at Natha, “Nobody will remember my name.”</p>
<p>	As quick as those words were said, the toaster’s internal coils launched an object high into the sky. </p>
<p>	“Hey!! Wait!” Wyatt ran in the direction the wind was curving the object towards. Keeping a close eye on it, they ran and followed its trajectory, hoping to catch it. They, of course, missed, and the piece of burned toast landed in front of the players quarters.</p>
<p>	“Wy!” Wyatt’s focus was taken off of the object and to the person approaching them. “We were looking everywhere for you!”<br/>“You were?” Wyatt asked, surprised.</p>
<p>“Sure were.” Taiga Quitter, Wyatt’s teammate, continued. “We were gonna order some Thai but we weren’t sure which restaurant was the best. I know your dad does restaurant stuff so we were wondering if you had any recommendations.”</p>
<p>Wyatt gave a humble smile, “You know that the restaurant on Fifteenth street is the best in town.”</p>
<p>Quitter gave a teasing jab to their teammate “You sure about that kid? You’re not getting it mixed up with the one on Sixteenth street?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, as IF!” Wyatt teased back. “The only good store on that street is that new outlet mall dedicated to just selling sunglasses.”<br/>Quitter laughed. “Well kid, you gotta get inside for the night. It’s getting late.” They continued, “Plus, we’re gonna have to call in for the order, and the rest of us already did nose-goes.”</p>
<p>“Oh no, really..? You know I hate talking on the phone” Wyatt said, disappointed, “Maybe there’s someone else who can call… Wait, where’s Natha?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, Natha’s been over here for awhile.” Quitter motioned to a window, where Wyatt could see Natha and the other teammates through the window, “You’re not off the hook this time!”</p>
<p>“O-Oh,” Ignoring the last statement, Wyatt looked through the window. Sure enough, there was Natha, exactly how Wyatt had left her. </p>
<p>“Come on kid, let’s head inside.” Quitter said, giving Wyatt a pat on the back.</p>
<p>As the sun set on the pristine City of Angels, the two blaseball players walked in to greet their other teammates. Giving one final look at the old toaster, Wyatt saw the empty cup of what used to be Natha’s cold brew vanilla coffee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! My twitter is @uwunium, and I post tons of art of NaN, Wyatt, and other tacos, as well as various blaseball characters. We are all love blaseball.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>